I'm Not Over You
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Skye searches for Ward after she finds out HYDRA captured him and has been torturing him.
1. I'm Not Over You

I'm Not Over You - A SkyeWard Story

Summary: Skye searches for Ward after she finds out HYDRA captured him and has been torturing him.

A/N: Hi everyone! I know some of you asked when I would be coming back and I said I wasn't coming back until September buuuuutt...I'm BACK! and with a brand new SkyeWard story! WOOHOO! also I have A SkyeKid fic coming out soon keep an eye for Just A Little Girl :) also I do not have a Beta so any mistakes you see are my own :)

I hope ya'll like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own MAOS...

Chapter One: I'm Not Over You

She was totally over him, at least that was what she kept telling herself and everyone else around her.

Why couldn't her life be like what she watcheing in movies? You meet a guy, fall in love with said guy, get married have kids and live happily ever after. But no, she met a guy, fell for him he betrayed her and broke her heart in the process, and what's worse is that she still loves him!

The same man that betrayed her ans her team ejected FitzSimmons from the Bus in a med pod and broke her heart all in the same day.

That's why she couldn't think about still having feelings for him. What made matters worse was that she a walking disaster just waiting to happen.

And besides it's not like she could leave SHIELD and go looking for him, that would be selfish of her to leave the only family she'd ever known and go looking for someone who would probably betray her again, and she couldn't survive him breaking her heart again, she wouldn't let herself do that. But what if HYDRA found and captured him, just thinking about that made Skye want to try and find him, by hacking into HYDRA's mainframe and do some searching for her Robot, so that's exactly what she was doing.

Grabbing her laptop, Skye opened it and went to work trying to find anything she could to lead her to Ward. Almost two and a half hours spent hacking into HYDRA's mainframe she finally found something that would lead her to Ward.

"What are they doing to you?" muttered Skye to herself when she found a file with his name on it. Opening it she found video's upon video's of what they were doing to him. Before she clicked on the video to play it she stuck her headphones in the headphone jack and put the buds in her ears, when she played it she found herself looking at a bruised and bloody Grant Ward.

"Oh my God, Grant" whispered Skye to herself trying to keep her tears at bay but failing to do so.

"What are you doing?" asked Lincoln curious as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing" said Skye wiping the tears off her face before he saw and closed her laptop some deciding that watching these video's in the kitchen wasn't a good idea.

"Why are you crying?" questioned Lincoln, apparently she had no such luck.

"No reason, I just read something" lied Skye with ease.

"Okay"

"Alright, well I'll be in my room if you or anyone else needs me" said Skye picking up her laptop and walking out of the kitchen and down the hall into her room shutting and locking the door just in case someone came looking for her.

"Okay Grant, where are you?" muttered Skye to herself before she continued to search for any clues as to where he was being held. "I'll find you Grant,I promise"

A/N: Was that a good comeback? I hope it was please review, favorite and/or follow it would mean a lot! :) :) :) :) :) :)

The next chapter is already written out but it will be up in a few days, I promise!

Thanks for reading!

SW17


	2. I'm Coming To Get You

**A/N: Well, hello everyone** **I so extremely glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well, also I will have another chapter of Just A Little Girl up sometime later** **Anyways I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter we will have Grant's perspective as well as Skye's perspective**

 **Dislcaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter Two: I'm Coming To Get You

She found him. Well she didn't actually _ **find**_ him but she knew where he was, which was a good start.

 **Havana, Cuba**. That's were he was being kept and tortured. The same exact place as the barber shop.

 _Didn't that place get wrecked the last time we were there?_ Skye asked herself but when she looked she found that they remodeled it for a HYDRA base.

Who cares, she had to find a way to tell DC and soon without him knowing the person she wants to rescue is Grant Ward.

"Hey DC" said Skye entering Coulson's office. "I need to talk to you"

"What do you need, Skye?" asked Coulson.

"I found an active HYDRA base in Havana, Cuba that has been experimenting on the ten hostages found there"

"Alright, I'll get a team together" said Coulson. "Where did you get this information from?"

"One of my old Rising Tide contacts came across it and sent me the information for me to look into, I'm glad I did because they seem to be experimenting on Inhumans" said Skye some of what she said was true, they were experimenting on Inhumans, but the rest was a lie.

"Well thank you for telling me, and since you know the most you'll be the one to debrief the others as well as be on the team to rescue them" said Coulson. "I'll get the team ready and the debrief will be soon"

"Yes, Sir" said Skye before she left Coulson's office and went back to her room. _Hold on Grant, We'll be there soon._

 _ **3 hours later**_

Skye was on the Bus heading to Cuba with May, Lincoln, FitzSimmons, Hunter, Bobbi, and Coulson. Honestly she couldn't wait to see Grant even though she knew he would probably not know what would be happening, but still she couldn't wait.

"Hey Skye" said Lincoln from behind Skye

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking" said Skye.

"Okay, I need to talk to you for a minute" said Lincoln looking slightly nervous.

"Okay, I'm listening"

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Like on a date?" asked Skye after she almost choked on her drink.

"Yeah"

"Will you let me think about it? Because the last guy I dated turned out to be HYDRA" said Skye honestly she knew Grant wasn't HYDRA, and she knew she was leading Lincoln on but she didn't care because she still loved Grant.

"Yeah, take your time"

"Buckle up were landing in five" said May through the speakers.

 _Here goes nothing_ , thought Skye.

 **Little did anyone know what they would find when they got to the HYDRA base…..**

 **A/N: okay so this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one but I hope you liked it and just like I said before at the beginning the next chapter is from Grant's perspective…..Anyway this story** _ **WILL NOT**_ **include Skye/Lincoln only SkyeWard, also did you notice that I have** _ **FitzSimmons**_ **and not** _ **Fitz and Simmons**_ **, that's because in this story they DID go out on that date! And Simmons didn't get eaten? By that Kree rock…..anyways enough of my rambling please review, favorite and/or follow**

 **Thanks again!**

 **SW17**


	3. Why Am I Here?

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Well I hope that you like me updating today! SOOOOO This chapter is from my baby Grant Ward's POV so I hope you like it, also I'm not a doctor so I don't a lot of stuff about medical stuff and things like that so if you see anything that is incorrect please tell me!**

 **Also I do not have a BETA and I am looking for one…so any mistakes are mine!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I DO NOT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF SHILED**_ **ya'll should know that by know…..**

Chapter Three: Why Am I Here?

 **Grant's POV**

He was on something cold. Again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, yet he remained still in fear that if he moved, they would hurt him more than they already had.

He didn't know exactly why he was here and he didn't exactly know where 'here' was, the only things he did know was that he was in pain, _excruciating pain_ , he is in a HYDRA facility, and they were experimenting on him and torturing him for information on SHIELD, yet he didn't give them anything no matter how much pain he was in.

The one person that they were most interested in was Skye. _Skye_. Why did everything always come back to her? But, even though she shot him he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her, he could never get mad at Skye, he loves her too much.

"The subject's awake" said one of the HYDRA scientists.

"Give him more anesthesia so I can finish, we can't risk him trying to break free" said the head scientist.

"Yes, sir"

Truth be told, even if he wanted to fight them he couldn't because they had him strapped down to the table with metal holders so he couldn't move, but they had to make sure they were safe because he usually fought them, but now he had absolutely no chance at escaping even if he did have the energy too, so he just let them do whatever they wanted to because he knew that nobody would rescue him.

He felt the usual flow of drugs start to run through body as he started to fall asleep again. _I'm sorry, Skye_ , was he last thought as he fell into a drug induced sleep.

 **A/N: Yes that was short, I hope you all liked it though, and I will be putting the fourth chapter up sometime this week after I have finished writing it! Please follow, favorite and/or review!**

 _ **Next: Grant Ward gets rescued but how does the team take to Skye lying to them?**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **SW17**


	4. His Rescue

**A/N: Hello! Chapter FOUR WOOHOO! Hope you like it** **Oh and EVERYONE is in this chapter, including one very handsome bad guy Grant Ward! I still don't know how long this story is going to be, Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this, THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE SHOW'S TIMELINE AKA ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** **Your Welcome ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD….sadly…..**

Chapter Four: His Rescue

"Alright, we'll split into two teams, Bobbi, Simmons, Skye and May will handle the lower levels because that is where the hostages are supposed to be, while Hunter, Fitz, Lincoln and myself will be handling the upper levels where the tech is and making sure you girls cane get in and out without getting hurt, any questions or concerns?" asked Coulson.

"Yeah just one question, is there any particular reason that you split us into a team of boys and girls?" asked Skye "Because the last time I checked we were SHIELD agents not school kids"

"Well, the last time I checked I was the Director of SHIELD"

"Very funny DC, but seriously why?"

"Because I know I should trust you ladies more often" said Coulson.

"Yes, we most certainly can" said May.

"I second that" said Bobbi.

"I have a question sir" said Fitz.

"Yes Fitz"

"Who is our back-up?"

"We have a couple people at the base if we need back up and they are also running our comms so if you need anything or if we get into trouble out there they will be able to hear us" said Coulson. "Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of" said Hunter.

"Good, go get suited up, we'll met in the cargo bay in ten and leave shortly after" said Coulson dismissing everyone.

 **INSIDE THE HYDRA BASE**

"Subject 33 is waking up, sir"

"What about Subject 74?" asked a man with round glasses and white hair.

"Subject 74 is unconscious at the moment, they just put him back in his cell" said a man with rectangular glasses and brown hair.

"Alright, inform me when he wakes" said the man in charge.

"Yes, sir"

 **CARGO HOLD OF THE BUS**

Skye was getting her bullet proof vest on when Lincoln came up to her.

"So have you had enough time to think about my offer?"

"Yes, and it was a sweet gesture? Really it was, but I can't" said Skye honestly she didn't think it would work out mainly because she still has feelings for one Grant Ward and she couldn't lead Lincoln on it wouldn't be a nice thing of her to do.

"Okay I understand, maybe next time, good luck with the mission"

"Maybe, you too" said Skye watching him walk away.

"Did Lincoln ask you out?" asked Bobbi coming to stand beside her.

"Yes"

"And…." said Simmons standing on the other side of Skye.

"And I said no" said Skye grabbing a gin and more ammunition for them knowing that she would need them, confident that she wouldn't use her powers unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Why? He's cute" asked Bobbi.

"He is" agreed Simmons.

"He's…He's just not my type, okay?" said Skye hoping to get out of the conversation so she could focus all her energy on rescuing Ward.

"You have a type?" asked Simmons curiously.

"Since when?" asked Bobbi wanting an answer but sadly for her and Simmons, Coulson interrupted them.

"Alright everyone, let's head out"

"We will continue this later" said Bobbi before she started to walk off the ramp.

"Yes, what Bobbi said"

"Great" muttered Skye to herself as she followed her team off of the plane.

 **INSIDE THE HYDRA BASE**

"Sir, we have a problem"

"What is it now?"

"We have a security breach in the lower labs and upper security room"

"Do you know who is responsible?" asked the man with the round glasses.

"No sir, but I will send a team of ten down to investigate" answered the man with rectangular glasses.

"Keep me updated"

"Yes, sir"

"Sir! Subject 74 is awake" informed a scientist that was working with, experimenting or torturing the subject.

"Good, we need to evacuate the building, erase everything you can from the computers and stick it on a flash drive if you can't well that's your problem, we leave within the next ten minutes" ordered the man with the round glasses.

"But sir, that's impossible" said one of the men on the computers.

"Make it possible"

"What about the Subjects?" asked the scientist.

"Leave them here"

"But all of our research will have gone to waste, sir, we can't that much of a setback"

"We will handle the minor setback, have we figured who is in the building?"

"Yes a SHIELD team sir, they have two powered people with them" said the same man as before showing his boss a picture of the two people one a man with electrical powers and a woman with earthquake powers.

"Take out whoever you can, if you manage to get them both then perfect if not just get one of them" ordered the man with round glasses to the TAC team

"Yes, sir" said the head of the TAC team before leading the way to the upper levels of the base.

"This is going to be good"

 **IN THE LABS**

"Are we sure we shouldn't have come down here without extra protection from the boys?' asked Simmons nervously.

"We'll be fine Agents Simmons, right now we need to find the hostages they took and get them out of here" said Mayas she lead her team down the hall and stopped at two hallways. "Alright, Bobbi you and Simmons take the hallway on the left and Skye and I will take the hallway on the right"

"Yes ma'am" said Bobbi motioning for Simmons to follow her down the hallway.

After Bobbi and Simmons left Skye and May started to walk down the hallway careful just incase a HYDRA guard was there but to their surprise there was no one there, so they just kept walking down the hallway until they came to the only door they saw.

"The doors locked" said May.

"Is that a chart on the door?" asked Skye looking at it more closely she read that Subject 74 was in this room. "May someone is behind this door"

"Alright, can you unlock it?"

"Really?" asked Skye.

"Yes"

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen right?" asked Skye putting her hand on the door and focusing all her energy on this one task, blowing the door in to get to the hostage.

After what seemed like forever but in reality only took five minutes of concentrating she was able to successfully blowing the door in without anything else shaking and crumbling.

"Great job" said May.

"Thanks"

 _Please be in here_ thought Skye to herself.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice from inside the dark room.

"Ward?" asked Skye with hope in her voice.

"Skye?"

 _Oh God, it was him and she was with May_

"Coulson, turn the lights on in room 178"

" _Fitz, turn the lights on in room 78 for May and Skye" said Coulson to Fitz._

" _Gotcha, the lights should be on, now" said Fitz._

"Sk-Skye?" asked Ward after the light were turned on and he could see who was at the door from where he was restrained on the bed.

"Yeah it's me Ward" said Skye after she rushed to his side trying to find a way to get the hand cuffs of his wrists but they wouldn't budge, so she used her powers and they fell away quickly.

"May go find anyone else that you can"

"Are you sure?" asked May glaring at Ward.

"Yes I'm sure, I can handle myself" said Skye.

"Alright"

"Wow" said Ward speechless at what Skye could do with her powers when she came back over and May had left.

"Yeah, can you walk?" asked Skye.

"I think so" said Ward trying to sit up in his bed.

"Grant, I just….I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not giving you the chance to explain yourself back when you were in Vault D and for telling you that you should have run faster into the walls, I was just hurt because of the things that you did, and I'm sorry I did those things, can you forgive me?"

"Skye, you have nothing you need to be forgiven for, I could never hate or blame you for what you said, I deserved it I'm the one that should be sorry for everything I did to you and the team and I am" said Ward honestly.

"I believe you, Grant" said Skye.

"You do?" asked Ward not believing she actually did.

"I do" said Skye before she kissed him and a few seconds later he was kissing her back.

After a few minutes of them both kissing each other, they separated in need of air and their foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

"Wow"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here" said Skye pulling back from him.

"Alright"

"Need help standing old man?" asked Skye jokingly.

"Sure, might as well" said Ward taking the much appreciated help and wincing in pain when he got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Skye worriedly.

"I'll be fine"

"What did they do to you?"

"They were torturing and experimenting on me" said Ward glancing away from Skye.

"Why?" asked Skye curiously.

"Because I have abilities"

Honestly Skye was not expecting that she just thought that he was being tortured and beaten up, nothing that she read told her that he had abilities and was being experimented on because he had abilities.

"What are your abilities?" asked Skye curiously.

"I have telekinesis and telepathy"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

" _Skye, you need to get out of there!" yelled Coulson into the comms._

"Why?" asked Skye.

" _Lincoln got captured by HYDRA on their way out, and they were talking about getting a woman with earthquake powers"_

"I'll be out as soon as I can, I have a hostage with me and he can barely walk" said Skye being careful not to say his name.

" _May already told me that that man is in fact Ward, get you and him out as quickly as you can we will be waiting on the bus"_

"Alright, we'll be there in ten" said Skye as she helped Ward walk as fast as he could down the hallway and walked up to the roof of the building with him close by so she could help him if he needed anything.

"Are you okay Grant?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Ward forcing a smile.

"Sir, were almost to the roof" said Skye pressing the comms but she didn't hear anything but static.

"Coulson?" _Crap!_

"Skye?"

"The comms are down, were on our own until we can get to The Bus" said Skye helping Ward walk faster so they wouldn't get caught and captured.

After ten minutes of climbing the stairs they finally made it to the roof when they heard footsteps behind them.

"They found us" said Ward.

"Alright we have to keep moving" said Skye as she pushed the door open Ward went out first before they started to hear gunfire.

"Go!" yelled Skye as she pulled out her gun and shot some bullets, grabbed Ward's hand and ran for The Bus.

Just before they made it to the cargo hold of the Bus Skye felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and kept running until the door of The Bus was closed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ward.

"I'm fine" said Skye.

"Skye, are you alright?" asked Simmons when she saw her friend holding her left shoulder.

"Fine"

"You don't look fine, let me look" said Simmons moving her friends hand away from her shoulder and looking at the blood. "We need to take the bullet out before it causes anymore damage, Ward will you help me get her into the lab?"

"Yeah" said Ward honestly he thought that she would be less than thrilled to see him but at least she wasn't trying to kill him.

When they got Skye to the infirmary Simmons went to work on getting the bullet out of her shoulder, once the bullet was out Simmons sewed it and put gauze on it to keep it from bleeding all over her clothes.

"Jemma can you look at Ward for any injuries he might have, he said they experimented on him down there" whispered Skye to Simmons when she was done.

"Of course, but why would they want to experiment on him?" asked Simmons quietly to Skye.

"I think he should tell you" said Skye.

"Alright" said Simmons. "Ward I would like to look you over for injuries while Skye gets some rest"

"Okay"

"I would also like to take a blood sample just to make sure your relatively healthy" said Simmons taking out what she needed. "You will also need to have an x-ray when we get back to the base"

"Do whatever you need too" said Ward sitting on the bed that Skye was on just minutes before.

"Alright I just need you to take of your shirt and I will begin" said Simmons.

"I'll be back later okay?" said Skye before she received a nod from Ward and left.

 **COULSON'S OFFICE**

"You needed to see me DC?" asked Skye when she came up to his office.

"Yes, please take a seat"

"Okay, I know this conversation is going to be about how I didn't tell you that Ward was at that HYDRA base being tortured for information on SHIELD and I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't think that you would have went if I told you he was there" explained Skye.

"You made the right decision Skye" said Coulson surprising Skye.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" asked Skye, honestly she thought that he would kick her out of SHIELD for lying to him again.

"Yes you did, You made the right call Skye"

"By lying to you? Because I thought you would kick me out of SHIELD"

"I won't I promise, the truth is, May and I were checking that HYDRA base anyway and we knew that Ward was there"

"Then why didn't you send anyone sooner?" asked Skye.

"Because we didn't know how any of you would handle having him around the base for his own protection" said Coulson.

"You know he has abilities don't you?"

"Yes, we just don't know what those abilities are"

"I do" said Skye "He has telekinesis and telepathy"

"Wow"

"That's what I said" said Skye smiling slightly. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Bring him back to the base with us he deserves a second chance" said Coulson believing that the Grant Ward they were seeing was the real Grant Ward.

"He does" said Skye agreeing with Coulson.

"You should go get some rest"

"Okay, see you later" said Skye walking out of Coulson's office.

"Did you tell her yet?" asked May when Skye left.

"No I didn't"

"Why not?" asked May curiously.

"We need to keep our secret to ourselves for a little longer" said Coulson.

"Alright"

A/N: What is Coulson and May's secret? LOL Well I'll leave you guys to ponder over that some, also I hope you liked that I made this chapter somewhat longer than the others The next chapter will be them back at the base and dealing with Grant having powers HEHEHEHEHE I bet you didn't see that one coming right? I thought so Anyways thanks for reading review, favorite and/pr follow if you haven't already done that

Thanks again!

SW17


	5. Why Do You Care?

A/N: Hi guys! How are you all doing? Well I have VERY, VERY important news that will be mentioned at the end of this chapter….

Sorry I can't remember who I sent this too to have it beta'd but I wanted to get it out sooner to tell you guys All mistake's are mine

Disclaimer: I do not own MAOS and I NEVER WILL…..SADLY

Chapter Five: Why Do You Care?

He didn't know why she would want to rescue him or why she would still have feelings for him after he betrayed her and the team for Garrett, but the thing is that she still has feelings for him even after what he out her through when he betrayed her.

After years of keeping his 'gifts', as his Grandmother and Aunt would say, a secret he just told her as if he knew her all his life, but the thing is he told her because he loves her too much to lie to her about it after he swore to her that he would never lie to her again.

So here he was lying on a bed in the infirmary at the Playground after Simmons ran some tests on him to make sure he was okay.

Skye had yet to come to the infirmary and honestly Ward didn't want to see her just yet, he needed to think things through before he told her that he still loves her just as much, if not more than, when he first had feelings for her back on The Bus, which was destroyed during a mission a few months ago.

Before he knew it the tests were done and Simmons came in to tell him what was wrong with him.

"You have three broken ribs, another hairline fracture on your cheekbone, the same place as last time, a dislocated shoulder that we already put into place, your blood tests came back normal, but I have to ask you a question" said Simmons.

"Ask away"

"Now please don't yell or get mad at me for asking this, but why did HYDRA capture, torture and experiment on you? Usually they only experiment on the gifteds or enhanced" asked Simmons curiously.

"They captured me because they thought I killed Garrett and wanted to make me 'pay for my crimes against HYDRA', the reason they tortured me is they thought I would willingly give them information about SHIELD, and the reason they experimented on me is because I have telekinetic and telepathic abilities, I've always had them ever since I was young" explained Ward honestly "I'm not mad that you asked, I was actually waiting for you to ask"

"Wow"

"Please don't tell anyone else, I'll tell them when I'm ready"

"I promise I won't tell anyone" promised Simmons.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Ward curiously, he honestly thought that she would try to kill him again "Why do you care?"

"Because, families are supposed to care about one another Ward" said Simmons "I know your family wasn't the best and you saw Garrett as your father figure when you were young, but Coulson, Fitz, Skye, May and I are your family and we would never let anything happen"

Then she left before he could say anything else.

Around a half an hour later Skye came into the infirmary looking for him. Once she spotted him she immediately walked to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" asked Skye.

"I'm okay"

"Do you need anything?"

"No not right now, thanks though" said Ward avoiding Skye's gaze.

"How did you get your powers Grant?" asked Skye curiously.

"My grandmother says it runs in our family, my grandfather had powers but my dad doesn't as far as I'm aware, my grandmother said 'it must have skipped a generation', but she did say that if I ever have kids that they might have powers" explained Ward to the best of his abilities.

"Wow" said Skye shocked.

"Skye, why do you care so much? After everything I did to you and the team, you should hate me and not want to be around me"

"Grant-"

"Why?"

"Because I still love you!" yelled Skye with tears in her eyes "I can't stand to see you hurt because it hurts me to know that I couldn't do anything, it's fine if you don't still feel the same way, and maybe I should have said yes to Lincoln, but I still love you!"

"Skye, I still love you too, but I don't know if we should start anything" said Ward it hurt him to see the hurt look in her eyes.

"That's fine, I shouldn't have assumed that you would want to start anything with me again" said Skye with tears running down her cheeks "Goodbye Ward"

Then she walked out of the infirmary and back to her room where she cried so much that she fell asleep.

 **Skye's POV (Three Months Later)**

Grant had left The Playground two weeks after they rescued him from HYDRA and Jemma said it was okay for him to leave if he wanted.

It's hard, knowing that she may never see him again but she had high hopes that she would, even if he didn't want to be in a relationship with her.

It has been three weeks after Lincoln asked her on a date and she said yes, even though she knew it would never work, since then they hadn't really gone out on a second date because they were both SHIELD agents which kept them busy at all hours of the day.

"Hey Skye, I have the night off if you want to go to a movie or something tonight" said Lincoln.

"We need to talk" said Skye seriously.

"About what?"

"About this" said Skye motioning between them "I don't think it's going to work"

"Is it because of Grant Ward?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry"

"Its fine Skye, I knew it would probably never work out between us, I'm not angry or mad, I promise" said Lincoln.

"Thanks Lincoln" said Skye breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, where is he now?"

"He's somewhere in Boston" said Skye, of course she would follow him to know where he was and to make sure he was safe.

"Are you going to ask for a weekend off?" asked Lincoln already knowing the answer.

"Yes"

"Be careful, Skye"

"I will"

 **Grant's POV**

If he was being completely honest with himself he did miss the team, especially Skye, she is his light in the darkness and he loves her with all his soul, he would do anything for her, jump in front of a bullet for her, he would do anything to keep her alive and happy.

Before he could sit down and turn on the TV, there was a knock on the door and curious as to who it was he opened the door and came face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in three months.

"Hi Grant" said Skye with a small smile when he opened the door.

 **A/N: End of chapter five is on a sort of cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short though, I honestly thought it was going to be longer, but hey, no one is perfect.**

 **Alright my important news is that I'm going for surgery Tuesday for my right wrist (It also happens to be my dominant hand, the one I write with) so I WILL NOT be updating ANY of my stories until maybe the middle of October….sorry but it has been hurting me for way too long and I absolutely need to get it taken care of**

 **Oh, apparently Chloe Bennet (MY FAVORITE ACTRESS)has been getting a lot of hate for a lot of things and I have to say that the world is full of STUPID, IGNORANT people, and I hope you aren't one of those people...She does** _ **NOT**_ **deserve any of the hate she has been getting, she is the sweetest and most kind person ever (No I have not met her yet, but I want to).**

 **Alright thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and/or review!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **SW17**


	6. I'm Here For You, Always

A/N: Hi guys! I'm really, really sorry for my very long absence from writing! I blame it on my wrist. The surgery went well I'm still healing, but I can use my wrist a little more without it hurting me as much as it was before the surgery, I still dont have a lot of rotation in my wrist as I did, but again I have stitches in my wrist (The disolvable stitches) which will take a few more months to heal. But other than that I've been okay, so I decided that tonight should be a good night to FINALLY update this story, I haven't forgotten about the other stories trust me I haven't, but I'm taking it one at a time, for now at least :)

Anyway thank you if any of you are reading this fpr putting up with me for these past couple of months, it really means a lot!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, honestly I don't, cuz if I did Lash would have killed Lincoln (SPOILER! Ooops?) and Grant Ward would not be the head of HYDRA (Love/Hate relationship, right there)

 **WARNING: Mention of rape, it does not go into detail, but its there**

Also all mistakes are mine I don't have a beta for this story :/

Chapter Six: I'm Here For You, Always

 _ **Previously on I'm Not Over You**_

 _"We need to talk" said Skye seriously._

 _"About what?"_

 _"About this" said Skye motioning between them "I don't think it's going to work"_

 _"Is it because of Grant Ward?" asked Lincoln curiously._

 _"Yes it is, I'm sorry" said Skye looking down at the ground embarrassed._

 _"Its fine Skye, I knew it would probably never work out between us, I'm not angry or mad, I promise" said Lincoln._

 _"Thanks Lincoln" said Skye breathing a sigh of relief._

 _Grant's POV_

 _If he was being completely honest with himself he did miss the team, especially Skye, she is his light in the darkness and he loves her with all his soul, he would do anything for her, jump in front of a bullet for her, he would do anything to keep her alive and happy._

 _Before he could sit down and turn on the TV, there was a knock on the door and curious as to who it was he opened the door and came face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in three months._

 _"Hi Grant" said Skye with a small smile when he opened the door._

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Grant asked shocked when he realized Skye was really there and it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him, again.

"Really? Your talking to a hacker" joked Skye. "Actually, I've been keeping tabs on you ever since you left the Playground three months ago"

"Why would you do that?!" asked Grant incrediously.

"Can I come in? Or do we have to have this talk in the hallway?"

"Uhh...Yeah, come in"

"It's a nice apartment, Grant"

"Uh, thanks" said Grant still uncertain as to why Skye was here, in his apartment.

"I'm sorry, I should have, at least, called you first" apologized Skye.

"It's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine" assured Grant. "I'm sorry about what I said to you three month ago, I shouldn't have said that"

"It's fine"

"No, it's not Skye, I know why your here and it's not because 'you want to check up on me', I know you"

"You're right, that's not the entire reason I'm here" sighed Skye. "I wanted to talk to you and explain what I did"

"What did you do?" asked Grant tentatively not knowing if he wanted to know.

"Can we sit and talk?" asked Skye avoiding the question.

"Yeah, sure" said Grant leading Skye through his apartment and into his living room.

"Before I tell you, promise me that you won't interrupt me"

"I promise"

"The night after you left, I did something really stupid, I was trying to, in a way, 'get over you', I left the base and went to a bar to get my mind off of you and everything we said and didn't say, after a couple drinks and shots I met this guy, he seemed really nice and he looked really familiar to me but I couldn't remember who this guy was, it turns out it was someone I knew before I left for LA, we talked and had a few drinks when he grabbed my wrist, really tight, and dragged me to his car, before I knew it he dragged me to his apartment and-"

"What did he do Skye?" asked Grant talking her hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth on the top of her hand.

"He...He raped me" said Skye who started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Skye, I shouldn't have left" apologized Grant and envenloped Skye into his arms and letting her sob into his chest.

Ten minute's later Skye stopped sobbing but kept a tight grip on the back of Grant's shirt.

"Grant, there's something else I need to tell you" Skye said letting him go and sitting up slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Grant, I'm pregnant"

A/N: Boy, do I love cliffhangers, NOT, lol, sorry but it I felt like I should end it here instead of ending it later :)

SURPRISE! She's pregnant! (Honestly the idea popped into my head when I was writing it)

Sorry the chapter wasn't really that long, I promise the next one will be longer!

For now I'm only going to write this story, I'm taking them one at a time, so please be patient!

Anyway, I really hope you liked it!

Favorite, Follow & Review please! It means the world to me when you do!

Thanks again!

SW17


	7. I'll Stay With You

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and don't hate me. The last chapter was most definitely a game changer for Skye amd Grant's relationship indefinitely, I don't know if any other characters are going to make any other appearance's or not, so...**

 **Has anyone (other than me) listened to the JoBro's (a.k.a. the Jonas Brothers, Kevin, Joe and Nick?) if you haven't go look them up. Yes, it has been YEARS since they 'broke up the band' but I still love them, in fact I'm listening to them as I'm writing...This chapter will be slightly heavy on the laungage, BTW...**

 **Sorry about the rant LOL, got a LITTLE BIT carried away :/**

 **Okay I'll just shut up now, I hope you guys love this chapter!**

 **Also a shout out to all my followers!**

 **4susan41, Abolbridge, Agent Daisy Skye Johnson, Alkeni, Alyera Reed, Arkansas Sweetheart, Bellapaige22, Caroline Blye Winchester, EmmaJMcGhee, Evenger, Fadoms1123, Fox of Darkness, Kfilly, MPDreamer82, MrsIanBale, Pink Crane, Portnoy SP, Stand with Ward and Salvatore, Strypedpolkadots, Victoria Vampyre, ajanji14, amshelle, angelwings20011, arcangel12, ashlanielle, beverlie4055, djacobs, filmscorelover, lauzaaa, , merlinsaprentice, mgaudry, osunomjis, statesweetie84, the-ever-fading-forest, thirdlady89, and zaja**

 **And a shout of to those who have favorited and reviewed also!**

 **Aw always any and all mistakes are my own :) Whoever would like to be my beta for this story please PM me :)**

 **Also to my guest reviewer I love the show too, same here. Your welcome :) Exactly! LOL**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF SHIELD...If I did Lincoln wouldn't be on the show :D**

 **Chapter Seven: I'll Stay With You**

 _ **Previously on I'm Not Over You**_

 _"We need to talk" said Skye seriously._

 _"About what?"_

 _"About this" said Skye motioning between them "I don't think it's going to work"_

 _"Is it because of Grant Ward?" asked Lincoln curiously._

 _"Yes it is, I'm sorry" said Skye looking down at the ground embarrassed._

 _"Its fine Skye, I knew it would probably never work out between us, I'm not angry or mad, I promise" said Lincoln._

 _"Thanks Lincoln" said Skye breathing a sigh of relief._

 _If he was being completely honest with himself he did miss the team, especially Skye, she is his light in the darkness and he loves her with all his soul, he would do anything for her, jump in front of a bullet for her, he would do anything to keep her alive and happy._

 _Before he could sit down and turn on the TV, there was a knock on the door and curious as to who it was he opened the door and came face-to-face with someone he hadn't seen in three months._

 _"Hi Grant" said Skye with a small smile when he opened the door._

 _"Grant, there's something else I need to tell you" Skye said letting him go and sitting up slightly so she could look into his eyes._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Grant, I'm pregnant"_

"Your...It's...There's a...wow" stuttered a nervous Grant standing up and pacing around the room he and Skye were in.

"Grant, I'm sorry" sighed Skye not knowing what to say.

"Why are you sorry?" asked a bewildered Grant. "You have nothing to be sorry it's that assholes fault, he did this to you"

"I'm sorry because I couldn't defend myself" said Skye starting to cry again.

"Skye, look at me" said Grant, kneeling in front of Skye and lifting Skye's head up gently so he could look her in the eyes. "What happened to you is not your fault, I promise none of what happened is your fault, It'll be okay I promise, I won't leave you again, I promise"

"Promise you won't leave?" asked Skye timidly he promised that he would never leave her before and he did.

"I promise, Skye, I wouldn't let even death keep me away from you" promised Grant sitting beside her and pulling her to his side, wrapping an arm around her while her head rests on his chest near his heart.

"I love you Grant, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about that but I want too, I really do" sighed Skye from where she was lying on his chest.

"What about that Lincoln guy?" asked Grant timidly not wanting to know the answer.

"What about Lincoln?" asked Skye sitting up and looking Grant in the eyes.

"Aren't you dating him?"

"No, I'm not" assured Skye placing her hand atop his that was resting on his knee. "I promise, there's no one for me but you"

"I love you too Skye, I always have and I always will" said Grant looking at her lips as if asking for permission to kiss her getting a nod he gently placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in to place his lips on hers.

It was just like they both remebered soft, careful, loving, passionite, and gentle all at the same time, when they parted for air they rested their foreheads together with closed eyes, Skye's arms around Grant's neck, and his around her waist keeping a tight hold on each other in fear that if they don't the other won't be there anymore.

"How far along are you?" asked a curious Grant opening his eyes but keeping his forehead on hers.

"I'm nine weeks" answered Skye with a small smile eyes still closed.

"Does the team know your pregnant?"

"No they don't"

'Why not?'wondered Grant.

"I left SHIELD, Grant" said Skye a few minute's later opening her eyes.

"What?" Grant asked surprised, he never thought that she would leave SHIELD indefinitely.

"I left SHIELD, I can't raise a baby at the Playground, where there's constant danger and I wouldn't be there to take care of him of her because I would be needed for a dangerous mission, I had to leave Grant, I can't do that anymore" explained Skye on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure the team would have helped you, Skye, you would never be away from the baby that long" said Grant reassuringly while gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"That's the thing, I don't want to be away from the baby at al, Grant" said Skye looking into his eyes.

He could tell that she was being honest with him, that she wouldn't be able to stay away from danger out in the field and the baby would probably never be safe even though it was a secret base, there was always danger lurking around the corner at SHIELD, he would do the same thing if it was his baby in possible danger.

"Stay with me" blutered Grant after a few minute's of silence between the pair.

"What?" Skye asked surprised that Grant wanted her to stay with him.

"Stay with me, I would protect you and the baby and you wouldn't ever have to worry about anything anymore, I promise, I love you" pleaded Grant wanting her to stay with him.

"I'll stay with you, Grant, I'll let you protect the baby and I, I love you so much" said Skye leaning over to Grant to kiss him.

This kiss was full of passion, desire, and lust, before the both knew it they were in Grant's bedroom.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Also the kissing parts are not my thing...but I hope you liked them! okay before I log off, I'm going to rant about last night's episode so if you haven't seen it stop right here and go look it up online, and DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART MAJOR SPOILERS, but if you want to read it I'm not gonna stop you!

Alright, so to start off the whole HYDRA thing with the monolith, OKAY! WILL WAS SACRIFICED FOR HYDRA! And HYDRA was or is NASA?! CRAZY...

I HATE LINCOLN SO MUCH! I love that DAISY is playing hard to get, maybe they won't be able to kiss again or start to date, and i really thought May was gonna kill him...quite honestly...I wouldn't have been against it if she did.

I hated Grant Ward last night, Love/Hate relationship right there...nothing I can do about it...sadly...

Daisy was great with the tech talk last night...(I don't know what else to put...except, STOP FLIRTING WITH LINCOLN!)

MAY APOLOGIZED?

FITZSIMMONS KISSED! FINALLY AFTER THREE SEASONS! ARGHHH AND SHE LOVES WILL...ARGHHH...I'm so confused!

Okay enough ranting on my part and I hope you liked this chappie!

I don't know when I'm gonna update next, but it should be soon! I'm not making any promises!

Please follow, favorite and/or review, it means a lot to me when you guys do!

Until next time!

SW17


	8. Surprise!

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is most definitely (I think) longer than the others, so I hope you like it :) Also, Skye is nine weeks pregnant in this chapter and the next few chapters :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed this story! It means a lot that you all like it enough to do that :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD...**

 **Chapter Eight: Surprise!**

 _ **Previously on I'm Not Over You**_

 _"Grant, there's something else I need to tell you" Skye said letting him go and sitting up slightly so she could look into his eyes._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Grant, I'm pregnant"_

 _"I love you Grant, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about that but I want too, I really do" sighed Skye from where she was lying on his chest._

 _"What about that Lincoln guy?" asked Grant timidly not wanting to know the answer._

 _"What about Lincoln?" asked Skye sitting up and looking Grant in the eyes._

 _"Aren't you dating him?"_

 _"No, I'm not" assured Skye placing her hand atop his that was resting on his knee. "I promise, there's no one for me but you"_

 _"I love you too Skye, I always have and I always will" said Grant looking at her lips as if asking for permission to kiss her getting a nod he gently placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in to place his lips on hers._

 _"I'm nine weeks" answered Skye with a small smile eyes still closed._

 _"Does the team know your pregnant?"_

 _"No they don't"_

 _'Why not?' wondered Grant._

 _"I left SHIELD, Grant" said Skye a few minute's later opening her eyes._

 _"What?" Grant asked surprised, he never thought that she would leave SHIELD indefinitely._

 _"I left SHIELD, I can't raise a baby at the Playground, where there's constant danger and I wouldn't be there to take care of him of her because I would be needed for a dangerous mission, I had to leave Grant, I can't do that anymore" explained Skye on the verge of tears._

 _"I'm sure the team would have helped you, Skye, you would never be away from the baby that long" said Grant_

 _"Stay with me" blurted Grant after a few minute's of silence between the pair._

 _"What?" Skye asked surprised that Grant wanted her to stay with him._

 _"Stay with me, I would protect you and the baby and you wouldn't ever have to worry about anything anymore, I promise, I love you" pleaded Grant wanting her to stay with him._

 _"I'll stay with you, Grant, I'll let you protect the baby and I, I love you so much" said Skye leaning over to Grant to kiss him._

"Skye, sweetheart its time to wake up" said Grant gently shaking her awake. "Good morning, baby"

"Good morning" said Skye rolling onto her left side so she could cuddle up to Grants bare chest.

"How did you sleep last night?' asked Grant after he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well between round five and six, I slept great, but now I'm hungry" said Skye before he stomach growled loudly making Grant laugh.

"I see, I'll go and make us something to eat, okay?" said Grant getting out of bed to find his clothes and put them on when he did.

"That is more thank okay Grant" said Skye staring at his abs not realizing he had noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?" teased Grant smirking.

"Most definitely" said Skye still staring at his abs, remembering what it felt like to trail her hands down his chest.

"My eyes are up here babe" said Grant snapping her out of her daze.

"I know, I was just enjoying the view" said Skye flirtatiously.

"I know you were, cause I was too" said Grant remembering how it was like to finally make love to the love of his life, running his hands down the curve of her hips, down her legs then up to her stomach where there is a tiny life growing inside her which only makes him love her even more.

"Earth to Grant! The baby and I are hungry" yelled Skye finally getting his attention.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" asked Grant happy that Skye broke him from his daydream because he didn't know how much longer he would have lasted if she didn't.

"Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a bagel, but put cheese on everything except the hash browns and bacon" said Skye while searching for one of Grants shirts, once she found one, she put it on and it reached about mid-thigh, and hopped back into bed.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" said Grant walking over to her side of the bed and giving her a quick kiss before going into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast they both stayed in bed cuddling together and watching T.V., when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it, you stay here" said Grant to Skye before hopping out of bed and putting pants and a shirt on.

"Hurry back" said Skye seductively.

"I will" said Grand rushing to the front door wishing whoever was knocking on the door to go away before he got there.

"Hello" said none other than Phil Coulson when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Grant incredously.

'Seriously, how did they all find me?' Grant asked himself.

"I came to get Skye" said Coulson seriously.

"Excuse me?!" demanded Grant being careful not to raise his voice to much because Skye was in their bedroom trying to relax.

"Where is she?" asked Coulson starting to get agitated.

"That is none of your business, Coulson"

"It is **MY** business, now, **WHERE IS SHE**?!" demanded Coulso voice raised shoving his way into the apartment.

"Grant! Who's out there?" yelled Skye curiously from their bedroom.

"No one" Grant yelled back not wanting her to come out. "Get out of **MY** apartment or you'll be sorry you didn't get out while you still had the chance"

"Let me be clear, Grant Ward, this is **NOT** over, I promise you that the next time I see you, I'll kill you" promised Coulson angrily before practically running out the door, leaving Grant standing there with the door open watching Couslon walk down the hallway to the elevator taking him down to the exit.

"Are you okay babe?" asked Skye suddenly from where she stood behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Grant shocked that he hadn't heard her walking out of the bedroom. "I promise, it was just someone that I didn't want to see"

"Okay, well how about we go back to your-"

" _Our_ room" interrupted Grant snaking his arms around her waist while hers snaked around his neck.

"Our bedroom and watch T.V. while cuddling on the bed" suggested Skye with a smile on her face.

"I think I have a better idea" said Grant picking Skye up bridal style, carrying her to their room and carefully laying her on the bed.

 **XxXxXxINOTxXxXxX**

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Skye...Skye, sweetheart wake up, we're gonna be late for your appointment" said Grant while gently placing soft kisses on her should and neck.

"Mmm" mumbled Skye into her pillow.

"Time to get up, baby" said Grant nuzzling his face into her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your scruff is tickling me, Grant Ward"

"I realize that, but we really need to get up for your doctors appointment, to make sure that you and the baby are okay" said Grant rubbing his hand across her stomach taking notice of the very small, not yet noticable to other people, baby bump because she said it help with the nausea.

"I know and I can't wait to see the baby either to make sure everyhtings okay with him or her, but I'm really tired" said Skye yawning while stretching her arms above her head.

"I know, so when we come home you can relax and sleep for as long as you want" said Grant gently kissing her lips.

"Okay, let's get up before I fall back to sleep, eat something and go" said Skye before kissing Grant quick and getting out of bed.

 **One Hour Later**

"Skye Johnson" called the nurse. "The doctors ready for you"

"It feels like we're walking into a horror movie" mumbled Skye loud enough so Grant could hear her.

"I promise you it's not a horror movie, come on" said Grant getting up amd gently taking his hand in hers and leading her to where the nurse wqas waiting ro them.

"Hello, how are you?" asked the nurse kindly.

"I'm good, how are you?' asked Skye smiling at the nurse.

"I'm good, right this way" said the nurse leading Skye and Grant into a room gesturing for Skye to sit on the table next to the ultrasound machiene. "Before the doctor comes in and gives you an ultrasound, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" answered Skye sitting on the table while Grant sat in the chair next to hers and gently took her hand in his.

"Is this your first pregnancy, if not have you had any misscarriages?"

"No I haven't had any misscarriages, this is my first pregnancy"

"How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks and three or four days, I think"

"Do you have family history of mental illnesses?"

"Not that I know of"

"That's all the questions I have, the doctor will be in soon" said the nurse after finishing typing and left the room.

"Well that was fun" said Skye sarcastically.

"I know you don't like answering or even talking about you family because neither do I" said Grant before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You know me too well, Grant Ward" teased Skye smiling.

""I know I do, and you know me to well too"

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the oor alerting them that the doctor was coming in.

"Hello, my name is Henry Allen and I am going to be you doctor for the time being" said Doctor Allen introdudcing himself. "And you must be Skye"

"That's me" smiled Skye shaking his hand. "And this is my boyfriend Grant"

"Hello" said Grant shaking his hand.

"Alright, if you would please lie down and pull your shirt up some, then we will start the examination" explained Doctor Allen.

After doing what she was instructed to do the doctor then put some lubracation gel on her stomach and placed the wand over her stomach starting the ultrasound.

"This is your first pregnancy, correct?' asked Doctor Allen curiously talking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, is everything okay witht he baby?" asked Skye concerned that something happened to the baby.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise, but your having twins, Congratulations" congratulated Doctor Allen.

"Twins?!" exclaimed Skye and Grant at the same time.

"Yes, twins, have a look" said Doctor Allen turning the screen so Skye and Grant could see the screen clearly.

When Skye sw her babies, she started to cry, seeing two small dots on the screen that would grow bigger and bigger each day inside her before they were ready to be born.

"Wow" gasped Skye not knowing what else to say.

"It's amazing isn't it?" ask the doctor.

"It really is" said Grant with tears in his eyes before leaning over and placing a kiss on Skye's forehead.

"Would you like pictures to take home?" asked Doctor Allen.

"Yes, please"

"Alright, while you wipe the rest of the gel off I'll go and get the pictures from the printer" said Doctor Allen after he turned the ultrasound machiene off and left the room.

When she was done wiping the gel off her stomach with the paper towels the doctor gave her, she sat up and pulled her shirt back down.

"We're having twins" said Skye to Grant, his hand still in hers.

"Yeah, we are" said Grant happily.

"I love you, Grant" said Skye lovingly.

"I love you too, Skye" said Grant leaning over to kiss her not letting it deepen as they were still in the room at the doctors office.

A few moments later, the doctor came back in with the untrasound photos, son after they left for thecar to go home and have a lazy day on the couch cuddled up together under a blanket from their room watching T.V. 

A few hours later, when they were about to eat dinner, they heard a knock on the door, getting up from the couch, Grant opened the door coming face-to-face with someone he never thought he would see again.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER, who will it be? How did you like Coulson? Ohh and if anyone can guess who Henry Allen is from you'll be my new best friend :)**

 **Okay a few things, I will be taking the rest of the week off for the Thanksgiving holiday but hopefully next week I will have a new chapter up, I'm not promising anything :)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! If you did please review, follow and favorite!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **SW17**


	9. How Did You Find Me?

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter I've been really busy with school and life and also my cat, he's adorable...:/**

 **Oh, Skye is nine weeks, then ten weeks after the time jump in this chapter :)**

 **I really hope you like this!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF SHIELD**

Chapter Nine: How Did You Find Me?

 _ **Previously on I'm Not Over You**_

 _"Hello" said none other than Phil Coulson when he opened the door._

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Grant incredously._

 _'Seriously, how did they all find me?' Grant asked himself._

 _"I came to get Skye" said Coulson seriously._

 _"Excuse me?!" demanded Grant being careful not to raise his voice to much because Skye was in their bedroom trying to relax._

 _"Where is she?" asked Coulson starting to get agitated._

 _"That is none of your business, Coulson"_

 _"It is MY business, now, WHERE IS SHE?!" demanded Coulson voice raised shoving his way into the apartment._

 _"Grant! Who's out there?" yelled Skye curiously from their bedroom._

 _"No one" Grant yelled back not wanting her to come out. "Get out of MY apartment or you'll be sorry you didn't get out while you still had the chance"_

 _"Let me be clear, Grant Ward, this is NOT over, I promise you that the next time I see you, I'll kill you" promised Coulson angrily before practically running out the door, leaving Grant standing there with the door open watching Couslon walk down the hallway to the elevator taking him down to the exit._

 _"Skye...Skye, sweetheart wake up, we're gonna be late for your appointment" said Grant while gently placing soft kisses on her should and neck._

 _"Mmm" mumbled Skye into her pillow._

 _"Time to get up, baby" said Grant nuzzling his face into her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Your scruff is tickling me, Grant Ward"_

 _"I realize that, but we really need to get up for your doctors appointment, to make sure that you and the baby are okay" said Grant rubbing his hand across her stomach taking notice of the very small, not yet noticable to other people, baby bump because she said it help with the nausea._

 _"I know and I can't wait to see the baby either to make sure everyhtings okay with him or her, but I'm really tired" said Skye yawning while stretching her arms above her head._

 _"I know, so when we come home you can relax and sleep for as long as you want" said Grant gently kissing her lips._

 _"Okay, let's get up before I fall back to sleep, eat something and go" said Skye before kissing Grant quick and getting out of bed._

 _"This is your first pregnancy, correct?' asked Doctor Allen curiously talking his eyes off the screen._

 _"Yes, is everything okay witht he baby?" asked Skye concerned that something happened to the baby._

 _"Nothing is wrong, I promise, but your having twins, Congratulations" congratulated Doctor Allen._

 _"Twins?!" exclaimed Skye and Grant at the same time._

 _"Yes, twins, have a look" said Doctor Allen turning the screen so Skye and Grant could see the screen clearly._

 _When Skye saw her babies, she started to cry, seeing two small dots on the screen that would grow bigger and bigger each day inside her before they were ready to be born._

 _"Wow" gasped Skye not knowing what else to say._

 _"It's amazing isn't it?" ask the doctor._

 _"It really is" said Grant with tears in his eyes before leaning over and placing a kiss on Skye's forehead._

 _"We're having twins" said Skye to Grant, his hand still in hers._

 _"Yeah, we are" said Grant happily._

 _"I love you, Grant" said Skye lovingly._

 _"I love you too, Skye" said Grant leaning over to kiss her not letting it deepen as they were still in the room at the doctors office._

 _A few moments later, the doctor came back in with the ultrasound photos, soon after they left for the car to go home and have a lazy day on the couch cuddled up together under a blanket from their room watching T.V._

 _A few hours later, when they were about to eat dinner, they heard a knock on the door, getting up from the couch, Grant opened the door coming face-to-face with someone he never thought he would see again._

"Hello, Grant Ward" said Lincoln smiling slightly at what he was going to do next.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" demanded Grant wanting to know why Lincoln Campbell of all people would be knocking on his door.

"I came to get Skye"

"She's not here" lied Grant knowing full well that she is in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I know she's here" said Lincoln "And if you don't move right now your going to get struck ny lightening"

"I highly doubt that, Sparky" teased Grant wanting to get a reaction out of him and knowing what he was planning on doing to get to Skye.

"Grant, hurry up I'm hungry" yelled Skye from the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute" Grant yelled back. "You better leave and never come back"

"That's not going to happen" smiled Lincoln evilly.

"Why not?"

"Because I have orders to do whatever it takes to bring Skye back, even if it means killing you"

"Your not going to try to kill me" said Grant confidently.

"And why not?" asked Lincoln challengingly.

"Because Skye would never forgive you if you did"

"This is not over, we will come back and whe we leave Skye will be coming with us and not with you, a traitor to SHIELD" promised Lincoln before walking away to the exit.

"Baby, who was that?" asked Skye making Grant jump. "Sorry"

"It's fine" assured Grant walking over and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Who was that?" asked Skye again.

"It was Lincoln" said Grant.

"How could Lincoln find us?" asked Skye curiously.

"Because Coulson found us the other day, I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to be too stressed out, you need your rest, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you" apologized Grant.

"I forgive you, maybe we should find a place more perminant, where they can't find us" suggested Skye.

"Like a house?" asked Grant.

"Yeah, I can make sure they don't know where we are, so that us and the babies are safe" said Skye placing a hand over her stomach.

"I would love that, but where would we move to?" asked Grant smiling.

"Well..."

 **ONE WEEK LATER (Skye's ten weeks)**

"I love it!" exclaimed Skye happily.

"Me too" smiled Grant before he bent down to kiss Skye. "I love you"

"I love you too, Grant" said Skye happily. "Let's go and unpack our stuff before it gets to late"

"Yes ma'am" saluted Grant teasingly. "Let me get that"

"Thank you" said Skye gratefully.

"Your welcome" said Grant bending down to kiss her.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" said Skye smiling after they broke apart.

"Thank you, you are the best girlfriend ever" said Grant taking Skye's hand in his and leading her into their new home.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's kinda short :/**

 **Oh I will have a BRAND NEW STORY up soon it's called All I Ask (another Skyeward story LOL)**

 **Also I'm contemplating writing an Arrow fanfiction...do you think I should write one? If so leave a review to let me know you do!**

 **Please follow, favorite and/or review! It means a lot when you do! Also before I forget the people who guessed that the 'special appearance' was Barry Allen's father guessed correct, Congrats guys!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **SW17**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ)

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating anything for a VERY LONG time (2 years!) I'm sorry. I have been busy with school these past two years and I had sugery on my wrist which put me out for a while, and I have had a lot of things going on in my family, also I'm graduating High School this year, so I will hopefully catch back up on the stories that I haven't finished.

I am planning on finishing some, if not all, of the stories that I started and never finished. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me, I see all these emails with new story followers and get reminded that you guys are still reading them and that makes me super happy, and slightly disappointed with myself fo r never finishing them, but THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for reading them, and reminding me to finish them!

Thank you again!

SkyeWard17


End file.
